


Klance One Shot Collection

by KuroZuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance smut, M/M, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroZuko/pseuds/KuroZuko
Summary: basically just a collection of really bad one shots that i’ll try to update regularlylolas if





	Klance One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm ok so this is my first time writing in english so pls y’all,, i’m begging u don’t be to harsh or i will cry myself to sleep probably 
> 
> but seriously if i worded anything wrong or if there are things i could’ve done better (which there are) pls let me know in the comments 
> 
> anyway enjoy lol

“Keith.” 

Nothing. 

“Keith, please”, he whined. “Wake up.”

A groan. 

He finally turned around, facing him. His eyes were darker than usual and there was an emotion hidden deep in those deep violet eyes that Lance couldn’t really make out. 

But he looked pissed. 

He was forced to share Keith’s bed with him, the baby blue paint on his own four walls drying. 

He hated having to wake him up. Really, _really_ hated it, but...

“I’m scared”, he whispered, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. But, the dark was something he hated _way_ more than having to wake Keith up. He always felt like someone was watching him, like he was going to get stabbed at any second, or a ghost was just going to pop up behind him and scare the shit out of him. It made him feel like the walls were closing in on him, his breathing becoming uneven and he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t _breathe_ -

Until...

A long, exhausted sigh. And then Keith pulled him into his arms. 

You see, Keith wasn’t a touchy kind of person. In fact, Lance was pretty sure he’d never seen Keith really touch _anyone_ before. 

But here he was, his arms wrapped around Lance tightly, in the middle of the night, sharing his bed with him. 

“Don’t say anything. Just go back to sleep.”

Lance looked up at him for a few seconds, the expression on his face softening. He closed his eyes again, immediately calming down as Keith’s warmth spread throughout his body, and snaked his arms around Keith’s waist. He felt a lot safer now. Keith didn’t even know what Lance had been scared of, but he didn’t question him. He just made sure he felt better. 

“Thank you”, he whispered now, his eyes fluttering shut as he swiftly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this kinda sucks and there’s like no emotion in it whatsoever 
> 
> but 
> 
> i really just wanted to post something haha. again i am Here For Constructive Criticism so pls guys.... pls help me.........
> 
> OK i’ll see u guys soon hopefully  
> love u!!!!!


End file.
